Right here Waiting
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Sometimes being the girlfriend to one of the saints of Athena can be too hard to take, but luckily there is an easy way to cope with it! Dedicated to Eevee, without whom I would not have ever discovered such an amazing anime!


**We all know all that I own is the idea for this fanfic. If I owned anything else in here, I wouldn't be living off of ramen and cheap sodas. This is, as most of my fanfics are, dedicated to my Eevee. It is dedicated even moreso because her update has inspired my update. R&R**

No one ever said that being the girlfriend to one of the saints of Athena would be easy, and the truth of it was it was one of the most difficult positions to be in. It was just as difficult for one of the saints of Athena to have a girlfriend.

Peggi heard her door open and without turning to face it, she cracked an eye open to see what time it was. 3 am.

"I can't sleep, Peg," she heard a whisper behind her.

Her cousin didn't even ask for an invite before she crawled into bed next to Peggi, but she never needed an invitation. She was Eevee.

"The boys get home tomorrow evening, we go through this every time," Peggi tried her best to comfort her cousin, which at this hour would normally be easy for her, as she'd be watching a movie on a sugar high, had she not tried pulling an all-nighter 3 nights in a row for reasons unknown to Ikki for a good cause.

"I know they always get back safe, but you know how it bothers me. I hate seeing them run off to another fight, thinking that something could go wrong at any moment."

"If anything bad happened, Kiki would have let us know by now. There's something else bothering you too, isn't there?"

"Hai."

Peggi paused for a few seconds, she knew what was upsetting her cousin, because she felt it too, "things like this happen all the time. You didn't even know who _you_ were, you would have no way of knowing who they were, who Shiryu was. It's like being the girlfriend of someone in the army or the military, you have to sit at home most of the time and do absolutely nothing while he keeps leaving you alone. It's not so much the worry part, it's the _alone _part."

"Hai."

"I miss Shun all the time."

Eevee sighed heavily, "but you seem to handle it so much better than I do. After they come home I'm a wreck for several days, I can't stand one second away from Shiryu because I don't know when he'll be gone again. They come home and by dinner time you're back to normal. I just don't get it."

"It's because I have a secret trick."

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away: ( . . . okay, not thousands of miles, at least Little Kuriboh made it sound funny . . . )

Everyone could hear Sorrento mumbling words underneath his breath. Normally it would have been ignored, but Hyoga was losing sleep! That couldn't be allowed.

"What is it this time?" Hyoga grumbled at him.

"Nothing."

Hyoga pulled the blanket over his face. Shiryu, always observant to the feelings of others, sat next to Sorrento, trying to hide his own irritation at the awakening.

"You miss the girls too?" Shiryu knew that was it, but wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't start there.

"Yes. I hate these trips. They used to be so exciting, I couldn't wait for the next battle, but now I hate leaving home. Ever."

That was very un-Sorrento-like.

"Then don't come next time!" Seiya also covered his face with his blanket and Shiryu scowled at him, although he couldn't see it.

"Well, tomorrow we will return to the mansion and we can put all of this behind us."

Now Shun was awake, "but what about the next time?"

"Yeah," Sorrento whined, "there will be a next time too!"

Shiryu now felt like he was reasoning with kids. Bratty kids. Bratty kids with too much sugar. Bratty kids with too much sugar while on cocaine. And this is why sleeping at 3 am is crucial.

Shiryu sighed, "true, and honestly, I dread it every time we get back because it's always playing on the back of my mind that we'll be leaving at any moment. I don't know when, or where we'll be, but I know we'll be gone. I can't enjoy the time Eevee and I have together, because I worry too much about the time we won't have together."

Shun smiled, "then you don't know the trick!"

Sorrento and Shiryu both gave him an odd look.

"The way to forget that you'll be gone again! There's a way to enjoy the time you have together. It doesn't take too long and you forget all about having to leave again, it's like you're the only people on earth for a super long time!"

Shiryu raised an eyebrow, "we do plenty of that."

"Plenty of what?" Shun asked, genuinely clueless.

Now Shiryu was confused, "Huh?"

"OH!" Shun finally realized what Shiryu meant, "no not-" he paused and looked over to his brother to make sure he was asleep before he even _spoke_ the word "you mean sex? No, not that. Well, that too," another look at Ikki, "I'll explain the whole thing."

Meanwhile, thousands of miles – okay maybe only one-hundred miles away, Eevee was thinking about what her cousin had told her. She flipped through the songs on her iPod. She was now in her own room, too awake from the wonderful idea to be able to sleep. She heard a knock on her door and a creaking noise as it was opened.

Harmony stared at her for a few moments, blinked and sat down on the floor facing her. She usually was the one to go to bed early, but she was awake tonight. Probably for the same reason the other girls were awake. Eevee needed a song, and what perfect timing! Harmony had thousands, literally, on her laptop.

"here, this is the one," Harmony handed Eevee a CD.

Eevee narrowed one eye at her; she would never understand how Harmony knew things. It was if Harmony was now psychic as well, and could hear what she was thinking.

"Peggi taught me the same trick, and you'd have no other reason to go to her room then bolt out and start fiddling with your iPod," she answered the un-asked question.

Eevee didn't buy it, but she'd deal with it. She had some planning to do.

By the time the boys returned home, Eevee was in a better state of mind than she ever had been after being without her boyfriend. There was a lot of tension at first, as there typically was, there was usually a fight over the shower, which had Eevee and Peggi confused past the point of sanity, as it was a _mansion_ and there were _more_ than enough showers to accommodate everybody. Devy usually made something really nice for everyone at dinner time, knowing that it would calm everyone down. Everyone but Seiya, who was under suspicion that it calmed them because Devy was drugging everybody for purposes beyond his explanation. Everyone else said Seiya was just picky.

Shiryu had just gotten out of the shower and walked into his room, dirty clothes in hand, still wrapped in a towel, and much to his surprise, Eevee was in his room sitting on his bed that he rarely had any use for.

"Not that I'm unhappy to have you in here, but what _exactly_ are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be downstairs getting ready for dinner?" Shiryu was very confused.

"We will go eat in a few minutes, first I want you to come here."

Shiryu wasn't going to argue with a hot girl sitting on his bed! That is crazy talk! He sat down next to her and she moved over to the middle of the bed and pulled him towards her. Before he could say a word she laid down and pulled him next to her. He felt her reach around to the other side of the bed, and as if she knew exactly what Shun had told him the night before, he heard music. The exact same song Shun had told him to play.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Waiting for you

Dinner was chaotic as usual, but somehow, less than usual. There were still the usual complaints, objections, frustrations, but through it all, Peggi looked up and noticed her cousin just as mellowed out as she was about everything.

Shun saw Peggi smiling over at her cousin before stuffing her face with steak.

"You know," he whispered in her ear, "they probably only got halfway through the song."

Peggi gasped and looked at him as though he'd offended her. Her eyes narrowed and he just had a huge smile on his face as though he hadn't done anything wrong. She made a quick escape so no one could see the evil glare she was currently giving Shun by pretending to go get more lemonade.

Harmony just snickered to herself. She'd been at the other side of the table, but she knew exactly what Shun had said to frustrate the otherwise calm youkai.


End file.
